Batman and Robin's Confessions
by Lmb111514
Summary: Batman goes home a week after Starcrossed happened and finds out Robin is mad at him and he has to get Robin to forgive him which is easier said then done... big Father/Son fic, better than summary!
1. Chapter 1

**I know I should be writing my other stories right now but I got this idea for a story and had to write it down immediately so I wouldn't lose it and it kept annoying me so here it is!  
>Disclaimer: I only own the idea and plot, nothing more.<strong>

Chapter 1  
>Bruce's P.O.V.<p>

I sighed as I drove the batmobile into the cave. It has been a week since the Thanagarian's left and I just got out of the Fortress of Solitude's(the justice league's temporary headquarters since the watch tower is gone) infirmary and was now heading home. I parked the car and the hood opened up and I was faced with the man who's like a father to me, Alfred. _But he isn't here, _I realized sadly. I climbed out of the car and sighed.

"He's mad, isn't he?" I asked, even though I knew he was.

"Yes Master Bruce, he is furious at you right now." He said in his usual British manner.

"Is he in his room?" I asked and Alfred nodded.

"Do you have the supplies?" I asked like I usually do and he nodded.

"All packed and ready to be used." He answered and I nodded, heading towards the changing room without saying another word. When I was done changing I walked out of there and went upstairs to get everything ready. About an hour later I was finished and I brought them upstairs to his room. When I reached it I sighed and knocked on the door but didn't get an answer.

"Dick it's me." I stated.

"Go away I don't want to talk to you!" He yelled with a wavering voice from behind the door and I knew he was crying.

"Richard…" I said sadly.

"I said go away, I don't want to see you!" He exclaimed sadly from behind the door. I looked down at that door handle and tried it but, like I expected it to be, it was locked. I took the paper clip out of my pocket and unlocked the door before opening it to see him sitting on his window sill, staring out onto the ocean. When I closed the door he spoke, "You never listen, do you?" He stated angrily and I chuckled.

"Listening is not part of my D.N.A." I stated, walking towards him.

"You can leave because I'm not going to stop being mad at you." He said emotionlessly. I knew that it was going to be hard to make him forgive me so I decided to start now.

"I made some cookies for you." I started, "Chocolate chip, your favorite." I continued, "And some hot chocolate with seven marshmallows, the way you like it." I added but he still didn't turn to face me. I sighed quietly and set the plate and cup on his dresser.

"Richard I know you're angry at me for doing what I did but I h-" I started but he interrupted me.

"No you didn't!" He yelled, standing up and turning to face me and the tears, pain, and anger I saw on his face and in his eyes made me flinched as it clenched at my heart. _Look how much I hurt him, _I thought in shame and guilt, "You didn't have to sacrifice yourself, someone else could've done that, you just wanted to be the person to do it, to have the glory of a heroic death!" He exclaimed and I knew he was right, "Did you even think how that would have made Alfred feel if you, practically his own son, died like that and he couldn't even have tried to stop or save you!" He yelled before his voice suddenly changed to a whisper, "Did you even think how that would affect me." He whispered as more tears ran down his face and complete pain, sadness, misery, and loneliness appeared in his eyes making my heart ache even more until it felt like it would explode. He turned back towards the window before continuing.

"I bet you didn't think of me at all. I'm just little Richard Grayson, the stupid and pathetic orphan acrobat who you took in when his parents d-d-died." He accused in a whisper, his voice cracking several times during that sentence which made my heart ache even more and I stepped towards him, "That's all I am, everyone thinks that. I go to school and the teachers always pity me for it, the girls keep expecting me to suddenly burst into tears because of my life, and the boys…the boys tease me because I don't have a real mother and father anymore, to them I-I just have a man who felt pity for me and doesn't truly care about me…and they're right." He whispered and I stepped back in complete shock and sadness, _that is what he really thinks…oh Richard…_

"Richard…" I started but he interrupted me once again.

"Don't even try to explain it to me; I don't want to hear your excuses!" He yelled back at me coldly, clenching his fists but I continued on, despite him not wanting to me.

"Richard, I thought of you non-stop during it." I stated but he just snorted.

"Yea right, you're just saying that to get me to forgive you, but it's not going to work!" He exclaimed.

"I'm not lying Dick, I thought of you the whole time." I said truthfully because I actually did but he just shook his head, _he still doesn't believe me,_ I thought sadly. I sighed before walking right up behind him and kneeling down before resting my hand gently on his shoulder but he just shook it off, "I really did Richard, how could I not?" I asked him, turning him around to face me. He sniffed and reached up to wipe his tears away.

"Because I'm just a little kid who no one cares about." He whispered sadly, more tears falling down his face and I wiped those away.

"Richard James Grayson-Wayne." I started, staring him directly in the eyes, "There is nothing wrong with you, you are not stupid or pathetic, you are smart, funny, loving, caring, happy, and an amazing child and I don't just pity you, not at all. I love you Dick, you are a son to me in everything but blood." I stated truthfully, that was the most truthful thing I've ever said in my life because it was 100% true, he really is a son to me in everything but blood.

"P-promise?" He asked sadly as more tears fell down his face. I wiped them away gently.

"Promise." I agreed completely and he nodded before hugging me tightly and crying into my shoulder and I hugged him back as tight as I could.

"I almost lost you Bruce." He whispered after a couple minutes of silence, "I don't want to lose another father." He whispered so painfully that tears filled my eyes and overflowed.

"You'll never lose me Dick, never." I stated truthfully, "Not as long as I can prevent it." After a couple minutes of silence Richard yawned sleepily and I remembered that it was almost eleven at night so I picked him up and brought him over to his bed.

"Bedtime?" He asked tentively, half asleep and I nodded.

"It's almost eleven at night, it's past bedtime." I stated.

"But what about patrol?" He asked and I smiled.

"I'll do it tonight, you need some sleep, you've been working overtime Robin, it's your time off now." I stated in amusement and he chuckled, smiling up at me. I pulled his blankets up and laid him down before covering him up in his blankets. I walked over to his dresser, picked up the plate and cup, and put them on the table beside his bed, "I'll leave these here if you want them." I said and he nodded. I kissed him on his forehead before walking towards the door but I stopped half-way there and turned back towards him.

"Richard?" I asked.

Hmm?" He said sleepily.

"How about after tonight we both take a little vacation from being Robin and Batman." I suggested and he opened his eyes to stare at me in shock.

"You mean it?" He asked hopefully and I nodded, chuckling quietly.

"Yes, I think we've had enough fighting for a while and should take a vacation, maybe to Disneyland or something." I stated smiling warmly at him and he smiled brightly back at me.

"Of course!" He exclaimed happily and I laughed at his enthusiasm before walking towards the door but Dick's voice stopped me before I could open the door.

"I love you dad." He whispered sleepily and my head snapped towards him in shocked, he'd never called me dad before, only Bruce or Batman. After a couple seconds the shocked drifted away and I smiled lovingly at him.

"Love you too son, Goodnight." I returned and he yawned.

"Goodnight…" He said before drifting off to sleep. I opened the door and walked out into the hallway before closing the door and walking down the hallway and down the stairs to get changed into my batman costume which will be the last time for the next week because that week is going to be my time with my son.

**Well there it is. I am extremely proud of this fic and I hope you loved it as much as I loved writing it and I hope you will review! Also I'm thinking about writing a second chapter with the other Justice League members spying on Bruce as he was doing this, tell me what you think about that idea please.**


	2. Final author's note

**Hello everyone. So, I'm going to get right to the point instead of beating around the bush. I have decided that I'm going to stop the story as it is. I know that I said that I'd let you decide, but I just can't do that. Thinking back on it, I really like how the story is now and feel it's too intimate to let it go on to everyone seeing it. But, I'm going to put up below this author's note what I had so far, I hope you like it and I'm sorry but I won't be making a real second chapter.**

Chapter 2  
>Narrator's(my) P.O.V.<p>

At the same time as Batman drove into the Batcave, the other five justice league members were at the fortress of Solitude until they could find a better place to stay. The Flash, being his usual self was wondering why Batman left so fast. He was walking past the computer room when suddenly he saw something blinking on the screen. He stopped in the doorway, walked through it to the computer, and read what it said. You can imagine his surprise when he saw it said it was a video surveillance of Batman's house. The Flash, thinking that Batman must of sent it for some strange reason since it was very unlike him, accepted the request to watch it and the screen came to life**(A/N: You guys are already going to hear it soon so I won't repeat it).**

After the Flash was done watching it and his shock and surprise had faded he smiled. _I always knew Bat's had a heart under all that harshness and cold attitude, I mean he is a superhero after all, if he didn't have a heart then he would be a villian, _Flash reasoned before he turned around and left the room as the screen went black.

~~~~~~~~~Awhile later~~~~~~~~~~

It has been about six months since then and now the Justice League had expanded to more superheroes and has rebuilt the watch tower. All the superheroes were eating lunch when suddenly a conversation started up.

"I don't know why he has to be so rude!" Booster Gold exclaimed and the tables around him stopped talking, wondering who he was talking about.

"Well he's the Batman for crying out loud, what do you expect?" Black Canary, another person sitting at the table, stated and everyone else at the table nodded in agreement.

"What about Batman?" Question asked from the table next to them.

"I went up to him to ask him a question but he was just plain rude to me and sent me away, I mean what's up with him? Why is he always so mean to everybody?" He demanded and now the whole lunch room was quiet, interested in the conversation now.

"I don't know, he's always been like that." Huntress stated.

"I don't think you should be talking about Batman like that." Zatanna ground out through her clenched teeth which surprised everyone.

"What, are you and Bats close or something?" Booster Gold asked jokingly and everyone in the lunch room laughed at that thought, knowing that Batman wasn't close to any of them.

"Actually, we are." Zatanna said to their surprise which stopped their laughing and they all stared at her in shock.

"Wait you really are?" Captain Atom asked in shock and she nodded, glaring at them.

"I've know Batman a long time." She started, "Actually I was there when he _became_ Batman, I knew him when he was five**(A/N: I knew that Batman and Zatanna have known each other for a long time I just didn't know how long so I made this up)**!" She exclaimed to everyone's shock.

"You did?" Shayera asked and she nodded.

"Batman and I have been friends for many many years, practically our whole lives, and I don't like when people pick on him just because of his attitude." She snapped at them to their utter shock.

"How can you put up with Batman for so long?" Supergirl asked in shock.

"It's easy when you've known him his whole life and have lived through all his different personalities. I've seen Batman before he _was _Batman, when he was just a little kid who like to mess and goof around." She explained to their shock.

"Batman can mess and goof around?" Booster Gold asked in shock and Zatanna glared fiercely at him.

"Yes, he can, he's not a robot!" She exclaimed then snapped her head towards Red Tornado, "No offense Red Tornado**(A.N: Realized this the second I thought the robot thing:) )**!" She exclaimed.

"No offense taken." He said before turning back to his table.

"Seems like it." Booster Gold snorted, "He's always so mean, grumpy, demanding, and harsh!" he finished and everyone that had experienced Batman's temper nod in agreement except Flash, who probably got it the most out of everybody.

"Flash why are you so quiet?" Zatanna asked in confusion and he looked up at her.

"Because I agree with you." He admitted to everyone's confusion.

"Wait you do?" She asked in shock and he nodded, "But…why?"

"Yea, you're probably the person who get's chewed out by him the most, why don't you think he is cold and heartless?" Booster Gold asked in confusion and shockingly Flash gritted his teeth and clenched his fists.

"Batman may be many things but cold and heartless is not one of them." Flash growled to everyone's shock.

"If he isn't then prove it. Tell me of a time when he actually showed and spoke his emotions to someone and the emotions weren't harsh, cold, mean, or rude." Booster Gold challenged and Flash stood up from his seat.

"Better yet, I'll show you." He corrected and Booster Gold raised an eyebrow at that.

"How?" He asked.

"You'll see." Flash stated, walking towards the main computer in the cafeteria and starting to type on it, "Do you guys remember that the watch tower got destroyed during the Thanagarian's invasion?" He asked and everyone flinched but nodded, "Well after that happened the Justice League headquarters were temporarily taking place at the Fortress of Solitude." He stated and everyone nodded, wondering what this had to do with anything, "Well after Batman stayed in the infirmary for a whole week he left the Fortress quickly to my confusion. Then a couple hours later I was wondering around the Fortress when I stopped at the doorway of a room where the computer was on and some request was blinking on it." He explained and everyone was wondering what was going to happen, "Well when I read what the screen said it said it was a video surveillance of the Batcave and Batman's house." Everyone's eyes widened at that. Suddenly something appeared on the screen and it was a request for something, "And this was the request." He said before clicking play.

A bunch of camera scenes appeared on the scene and they were all of the Batcave and Bruce's house.

"Dude look how huge his house is and look at the size of the Batcave! Batman must be loaded!" B'wana Beast exclaimed in shock and Flash and Zatanna smirked.

"You have no idea." They stated in unison before turning back to the screen. Suddenly they saw the batmobile drive into the Batcave and park and saw, to their confusion and wonder, an old man standing next to it while the hood opened it up.

"Who's the old man?" Booster Gold asked in confusion while Zatanna smiled fondly.

"That's Alfred Pennyworth, the nicest and most obedient man you will ever met." She explained.

"Ok, but what is he doing in the Batcave?" Supergirl asked in confusion.

"You'll see." Flash stated, turning back to the screen as Batman got out of the car and sighed.

**I had a little bit after this of them watching the video but it was only a few sentences so I decided not to add that bit on this. But, I hope you liked it and I apologize if it's really bad, I wrote this almost a year ago and, sadly, haven't really touched it much since so it not up to date on my writing as it is now, but I hope you liked it. So…bye everyone!**


End file.
